


The Beach

by Laika_the_wife



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtubs, Beaches, Body Image, Domestic Fluff, Evakteket Challenge, Even Bech Næsheim is Extra, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Public Hand Jobs, Romantic Gestures, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shorts, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_wife
Summary: prompts: Too broke to travel, Hottest day ever, World's tiniest shortsAfter six weeks of no sex, Isak's getting a bit self conscious. Even knows exactly what to do about that.orThe one where they get banned from the beach





	The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/gifts).



> Just some nice fluff!smut for a change. I love my angst and weird but even I need a break from it sometimes.
> 
> These two are basically me and my wife. I took most of this from our life and relationship.
> 
> Not the public sex though.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, thank you! <3

Isak opened his eyes. He fumbled at the bedside table and found his phone. 3:12. Two full hours of sleep. Woohoo. He pushed his heel back slowly and carefully, and when he had extended his leg fully he knew Even wasn’t with him. It was 3:13 and Even wasn’t in bed, and Isak knew what that meant. The same thing it had meant last night, and the night before.

The fan’s timer had run out. Even could have added time to it when he got up, Isak noted, disgruntled. But that would have needed him to notice it first. To pay attention. Mission impossible.

He found Even in the dark kitchen. He was sitting on the chair by the table and eating dry oatmeal straight from the box with a spoon. On the table was a packet of sugar. Even ate a spoonful of oatmeal, then he dipped the spoon in the sugar and shoved it in his mouth to accompany the half munched oats.

Isak went to get a glass of water. It was so fucking hot. He was sweating, and exhausted, and his fiancé was loading up on carbs in the middle of the night. He should say something.

“Rasputin?”

Even shook his head. He finished his mouthful and swallowed.

“Britney. Toxic.”

Isak nodded. It was hard to be sympathetic but at the same time it came natural. Even couldn’t sleep because the music playing in his head on repeat was so loud. He took another glass of water.

“Did you take a pill?”

“I’m out.”

Isak sighed. He was engaged to an idiot.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve picked up more from the pharmacy. Which I visited. Today.”

“My prescription is empty.”

Isak leaned against the sink. He pressed his palm against it and wrapped his fingers around the edge. Slowly. He squeezed. It was no use to yell at Even, especially at 3:17 in the morning.

“Do you have an appointment with your doctor?”

Even didn’t say anything. He fidgeted with the spoon. Of fucking course.

“Tomorrow morning. First thing. Either you make an appointment yourself or I’ll call them and pretend to be you.”

“Tomorrow is Saturday.”

Right. It was. It was hard to keep track of days in this heat wave. It all blended, the edges smudged together, half melted by the blazing sun. All their friends had escaped the city, but thanks to Even forgetting to pay last month’s rent  _ and _ forgetting to inform Isak about it they were now real short on cash. So they were stuck home, in this boiling hellhole.

“First thing Monday morning, then.”

Isak put his glass in the sink. He took the sugar from the table and put it back in the cabinet. He grabbed the oats too and Even gave them to him. This had to stop. Even had to sleep, so Isak could sleep, so neither of them would go insane in this heat.

“Let’s get back to bed. I’ll blow you.”

Even pouted.

“I don’t feel like sex.”

“It’s not sex. It’s a dopamine shot.”

Even tilted his head. Isak did his best to look seductive. It wasn’t easy when you lived in an oven and had had two hours of sleep. The tiniest smile peeked out of the corner of Even’s lips.

“It has been a while, hasn’t it.”

Isak nodded. It had. He wasn’t worried about it yet, this heat wave and all, but it had been almost six weeks now. Not that he kept count. Except he did. He had to keep track of Even’s sex drive because his condition affected it significantly. Most of the time keeping track of him did not feel invasive. Or like babysitting.

“Okay then.”

Isak gave Even his hand. Even took it. They walked to the bedroom and as they passed the fan Isak turned it on. The draft it created made Isak’s shoulders ache but that was a lesser evil.

Even laid down on his back, on his side of the bed. Isak crawled on his stomach on his side and rested his head on Even’s thigh. He stroked at his dick, waking it up from its slumber. He knew it still worked. He had seen it hard on many mornings. It was starting to get hard now.

“Just relax, babe. I’ve got you.”

The next morning Isak was exhausted and horny. Giving Even his dopamine shot had warmed him up but he had not pushed it. He had put Even to sleep and that was that, but the taste of his dick had just made Isak thirsty for more. It was all he could think about.

He couldn’t take his mind or his eyes off of Even. He just sat there in the kitchen, watching Even read the paper, watching him breathe and he’d remember how his breathing had gotten faster and faster last night until he had come. He was hungry, but he didn’t want to eat anything in case it’d erase the memory of Even’s taste.

Isak knew it wasn’t going to happen, but it felt like he was somehow losing Even. He was desperate to hold on. Most of the time the golden ring around his finger was enough to convince him that Even was actually, really, legit his, but when you’ve slept badly and the sun is trying to literally cook you alive for days on straight you can have difficulties remembering things like that.

Isak noticed Even was looking at him, amused. He blinked. Had Even said something? He had absolutely not been listening. At all.

“Huh?”

Even grinned. His grin seemed lighter than in the last couple of days. Isak was cautiously hopeful.

“I asked, do we have sunscreen?”

Isak frowned. Sunscreen.

“I think so? From last year, I think.” Isak hadn’t got around to buying more yet, because it was fucking  _ June _ and nobody had expected weather like this. “Why?”

“I’m taking you to the beach!”

Isak blinked. The beach. But. It had sun. It had people. Isak so didn’t have a beach body. He did not understand why Even was grinning like that. Like he had a secret. Isak frowned again, now directly at Even.

“What?”

“Remember those shorts you got from Eskild for your ‘gaynniversary’?”

Isak did. Eskild had celebrated his coming out day yearly, complete with presents. Last year he had given Isak a pair of metallic gold shorts, that were more like panties than actual pants. Isak had said thank you and let Eskild laugh at his face and then shoved the things in the back of the closet. The symbolism hadn’t escaped him.

“I’m not wearing those.”

Even was beaming.

“I am!”

“Excuse me?”

Even grinned. It was good to see him like that, mischievous and happy. He could feign happy but pretend trickster, nope.

“I tried them on once. They fit. And they are absolutely outrageous and that’s exactly the dress code for a Saturday like this.”

“You will get arrested if you wear those. For a reason!”

“No I won’t. I’ve seen worse, trust me.”

Isak looked at Even. His eyes were fucking twinkling. Isak sensed sexy times ahead if Even’s good mood could hang on until tonight.

Also, he really wanted to see him in those shorts.

“Fine. We’re going to the beach. But I am  _ not _ swimming.”

“That’s cool, I’ll just pour water on you from a bucket when you get too hot.”

“We are  _ not _ bringing a bucket.”

Two hours later Isak was grimacing at the edge of the sand. The beach was absolutely packed with people. Beautiful, tanned people, who had been out here for the entire week of sunshine they’d been treated this far. Isak shuddered. These people were so  _ outdoorsy. _ Sure, Isak didn’t mind a short hike in a forest or park every now and then, but these people had come outside just to be outside. On purpose. Freaks.

It was slightly cooler here than in the apartment, though. At least in the shade. There was a nice breeze. Even was about to feel it in new places very soon. The thought, the lame joke his mind came up with, made Isak giggle.

His mind was still focused on those exact same places. The great sunscreen spreading session before leaving the house hadn’t helped with that at all. Isak was so grateful that his swimming shorts had 1) room and 2) a pattern that was very concealing of all kind of bulging activity. Especially since Even was wearing the shorts under his sweats.

Even had put them on in the bathroom, exclaiming that he didn’t want to spoil the surprise. Isak had allowed that, mostly because the possible argument would have been so tragically stupid. 

Isak jumped when Even took his hand. He had got lost in his thoughts and the sudden touch startled him. But because it was Even’s hand in his the same touch erased all fear from him. They were on a beach, his body was so white that it would make people go blind and so out of shape that he was kind of happy the blinding effect was in action, but he was okay with all of this because Even was holding his hand.

Then he noticed Even had removed his sweats.

He gasped.

The shorts were true to their name. So, so very true. Isak had never tried them on himself and now that he saw them on Even he was happy he hadn’t. They were the tiniest shorts that could still pull off being called that. Even raised Isak’s arm and made a little twirl under their joined hands. Isak just stared. The fabric was almost mirror like in its reflective power. And there was very, very little of it. Isak could see the round bottom edge of Even’s buttocks. He could almost see his hip joints on the side, the waistband was so low it revealed the tips of his hip bones and near all of his abdomen, and the front -- outrageous was exactly the word.

“Jesus fucking Christ”, Isak hissed. Even laughed and kissed Isak’s hair.

“Not quite. It’s just me. The man of your dreams.”

“This is most definitely a wet dream. Just sayin’.”

It felt good. To stupid-flirt with Even like this. Maybe this going outside thing wasn’t so bad after all. Yes, those shorts were pretty much embarrassing Isak, but they were worn by Even who was a grown man and an independent entity. It was not his problem what Even wore or didn’t wear.

Also, he would need to reapply that sunscreen on Even’s pale thighs. Like, a lot. Definitely a bonus.

“Come along. Let’s find a spot to settle down.”

Even pulled Isak to the sand. It was soft. It got into Isak’s sneakers. It was hot. Isak hated it already. Even chuckled at him.

“Do you wish me to carry you?”

“Your level of cheer and whimsy is starting to worry me, Even.”

Even smiled. Reassuringly and, most importantly, genuinely.

“I got a good night’s sleep. Thanks to you.”

Even lifted Isak’s hand to his lips and kissed it. Isak reached out his index finger and gave Even’s cheek a little stroke. Just below his dimple.

“It’s good. To see you happy.”

“I am happy, Isak. Even when I’m miserable, if someone asked me I could tell them I am happy. Because I have you.”

Isak wrinkled his nose.

“You’re just saying that to make me smile.”

Even gave a kiss on Isak’s cheek too.

“And it’s working. Ooh, there’s a spot!”

Isak let Even pull him with him across the sand. It was hard to walk on, especially when you had to take care you didn’t kick any of it on anyone. People were laying on the beach on their towels and chairs practically side by side. It was packed. But Even had spotted a shady spot by a small cliff, and he dragged Isak there with determination and purpose.

When they got there they noticed why it was vacant. Someone, probably a kid, had puked an impressive amount of ice cream on the sand. Isak groaned and started to look for some other spot but Even was having none of it. He unzipped Isak’s backpack and pulled out a plastic disk. Isak looked at it, puzzled, but when Even pushed at the center of it and it popped out into a bucket Isak rolled his eyes.

“I said no buckets!”

“And aren’t you glad I disobeyed you?” Even hummed as he knelt down to gather the contaminated sand into the bucket. In two minutes he was done, emptied the bucket right by the cliff and there it was, a pristine one and a half square meters of sand all for them. Isak spread the beach towels - thanks a lot for the christmas present, mother-in-law to be - on the ground and was really pleased to be finally able to sit down in the shade and get his sneakers off his feet. He emptied two handfuls of sand out of each.

Even laid down next to him, on the sunnier side of their spot. He put his sunglasses on but Isak could tell from the rest of his face that his eyes were closed. Good. That gave him time to ogle at his man for a bit. He was pale too but less so than Isak, who still hadn’t taken off any other clothes than his shoes. He must have looked pretty stupid, next to Even who wore practically nothing, but it was just. A bit difficult for him. He did not have Even’s body confidence.

Well, he did not have Even’s body, either. Fuck he was beautiful. Everything was long and a bit clunky but just in the right way, so it was quirky and attractive and not just weird and freaky. The difference was subtle but significant.

“You know, it’s not fair that you get to look at me and I don’t get to look at you.”

Isak blushed. Even was right, it wasn’t fair.

“You’re the only one here who wants to see me without clothes.”

Even got up on his elbows. His shoulders looked incredible. Isak really wanted to lick them or something.

“Look, babe. I know it’s been a bit slow. But it’s not you. You are every bit as hot as ever.”

“That’s not much, now is it?”

“Stop being stupid and undress. It’s the hottest day of the summer, you’re practically being cooked.”

Isak tried pouting. Even didn’t budge. He looked at him over his sunglasses, his eyebrows raised. Finally Isak gave in, as always. He rolled his eyes just for show and pulled his shirt over his head. The breeze was pleasantly cooling. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. A big huge maybe.

Isak wiggled out of his pants. The swim shorts was now all he was wearing, and it might have just as well been a thong or something, so bare it made Isak feel. Obscene. Even smiled at him and laid back down, relaxed, and Isak tried to do the same.

It was nice, in a way. The sky was so blue, the shade of the cliff kept the scorching sun away and Isak could hear, smell and taste the sea in the air. But above that all he could hear the people. He heard them talk but couldn’t make out the words, and he heard them laugh but didn’t know what they were laughing at. Normally he wouldn’t have cared but Even was onto something there, the dry spell had been hard on him. Isak liked to think of himself as someone who didn’t care about how he looked, but at times he was wrong.

“Here, babe.”

Isak felt something on his chest. His fingers met some cord and plastic. Earbuds. Isak grabbed them and looked at Even confused.

“Put them on. Pretend it’s just us in here. It is nice, isn’t it? Cooler than at home.”

“Yes”, Isak had to admit. It was nice in here. Except for the crowd. He put the earbuds on because he knew Even wasn’t going to give up unless he tried it. Even pressed play on his phone and Isak couldn’t hold back his laughter. “Are you serious?”

Even smiled and kissed him. The kiss started as a peck but somehow they didn’t get around to finishing it. It lingered. Isak was smiling on Even’s lips when they finally stopped kissing. Fuck, he loved this man. The man who dragged him outside on the fucking beach and then gave him earbuds and played NWA for him. Fuck tha Police, indeed, especially the beach body patrol inside Isak’s head.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Even rolled over on his belly and rested his head on his arms.

“Care to touch up my sunscreen for me?”

Isak pretended to groan. But he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Ugh,  _ fine. _ Just this once.”

He took the bottle and opened the cap. He squirted some on Even’s back and made a theatrical mock moan.

“Ohhh yeah baby that’s the stuff”, he muttered. Even’s shoulders were shaking with a giggle.

“Oh yes, give it to me daddy.”

“Maybe later”, Isak said, only half joking, and for the first time in weeks the innuendo didn’t make the mood cool, confused or weird. There was hope, wasn’t there?

Even’s skin felt warm. The lotion felt cool. Isak spread it with his palm and fingers, slowly, taking his time. He took advantage of the slickness and gave Even a little back rub while he was at it. By the sounds Even was making he approved of that move.

When Isak’s hands ran dry he took the bottle and spread more sunscreen on Even. The lower back this time, he rubbed it into it in long gentle strokes. He was breathing a bit heavier. Even’s skin was warm and smooth, the music was playing and Isak had completely forgotten about anything else but the gorgeous man under his hands. And that man was his.

“Shit, these are so tiny”, Isak whispered when he slipped his fingertips under the waistband of the shorts to make sure it moving out of place wouldn’t mean Even getting sunburned. He was very, very aware of the fact that if he pushed his fingers the tiniest bit further he’d meet Even’s buttocks. Isak kind of hoped that this song didn’t have so many “fuck”s in it.

“Get my thighs too, please?”

Oh god. Isak stared at Even’s thighs, at the round edge of his butt cheek, and he was really, really grateful for the erection hiding properties of his shorts. Even didn’t have that advantage. Isak had to wonder, if Even was hard as well. Big mistake. He had to stop moving for a second to compose himself so he could handle the mental image of Even’s hard dick in those tiny shiny shorts.

Even shifted. Isak heard his thighs rub together in his head. Oh god.

“Well?”

“Uh. Yes, yes, of course. Just a second.”

Even’s thighs got goosebumps from the cool lotion. They looked amazing. Even looked amazing. Isak really wanted to think Even wouldn’t have done this if he had no plans for later. But he couldn’t be sure. He was willing to take what he could get, too, and made sure no spot of Even’s thighs got uncovered by the sunscreen. He gave extra close attention to those peeking cheeks.

He felt something under there. He frowned.

“What the..what are you wearing?”

“My speedo?”

“But it’s not..Even. Are you telling me you pulled your speedo up your crack and declared it a thong?”

“I didn’t want it to show! It’d look ridiculous!”

“Why are you wearing it in the first place!”

“So I could take you swimming?”

Isak glared at Even. Swimming. Like, in the sea?

“Why.”

Even turned on his back again. He had a bit of sand stuck on his arm. Isak wanted to lick it off.

“Because we haven’t been in the sea together yet. Not once. I would like to do that with you.”

Even made a great argument. Isak had no way of rejecting that request without seeming like an asshole.

“Fine.”

The smile Even flashed at him made this all okay. The sand, the sun, the people. Isak pulled the earplugs out.

“Let’s do this.”

Even recruited a nice lady with a book and a huge hat to keep an eye on their stuff while they were swimming. Isak refused to leave the house keys behind, so he tied a loop on the string of his shorts and put the loop on the keyring. Meanwhile Even got out of the tiny shorts and un-thongified his speedo. They walked to the waterline hand in hand. As soon as they reached it Isak came to his senses and pushed his finger through the keyring as well.

The water was warmer than Isak had expected. The waves were modest too, and they made it chest deep without any other trouble than a couple of salty splashes on their face. Isak turned to face Even. He grinned and suddenly disappeared under water only to surface from there with his hair all wet. Just like that Isak was taken back years, into a certain house and a certain pool and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he pushed his feet into the sand on the seabed and jumped his man. He wrapped his arm and legs around him and thanks to the water supporting them Even didn’t topple over but caught him.

“I love you so much”, Isak mumbled, half against Even’s salty lips already, and then they kissed. Even grabbed Isak’s ass with both hands to support him better and made a badly masked little moan when he felt Isak’s obvious hard-on against his stomach.

“I can tell.”

Isak blushed. He hid his face into the side of Even’s neck. It smelled like the sea, the breeze and sunscreen. And under all that, Isak could smell Even. He had missed that smell.

“It’s okay”, Isak mumbled. “It’ll pass.”

“I really like it”, Even purred. Isak lifted his head to look at him. Even was smirking. Half squinting. His left dimple deeper than his right. Isak stared at him, eyes wide. Even wanted him. Right here and right now?

Even raised his eyebrow. Isak nodded. He clinged tighter on Even and let Even lower them under water. It was too sandy to keep their eyes open but Isak knew his way to Even’s lips without looking. When they came back up they were locked in that same kiss from years ago. In their first one. The water supported them, they were soaked and out of breath and Isak’s heart was beating so, so fast, so hard.

He could feel Even’s pulse under his fingers resting on his neck. His heart was pounding as well. Isak parted his lips and flicked his tongue against Even’s bottom lip, and the way it made Even sigh felt like electricity. Isak took advantage of that sigh and slipped his tongue in Even’s mouth.

A part of Isak had been worried that during those six weeks they maybe had forgotten how to do this. But their bodies knew. Isak put his legs down and pressed against Even, their bodies locked together like they always had. This was Isak’s place. This was his person.

When Even brushed at Isak’s nipple with his fingertips Isak stumbled out of the kiss into a moan. Fuck. When did he slip his hand between them like that? Isak hadn’t noticed. He didn’t care. Especially when Even did it again. He grabbed Isak’s now achingly hard nipple and pinched it lightly. Isak had no idea how loud that made him moan, and he didn’t really care, either. Even was touching him.

Even slid his other hand down along Isak’s body. Then, just like that, he pulled the waistband of Isak’s shorts back. Before Isak had time to protest Even had pulled his dick out and hid it in his big hand, and then Isak didn’t want him to stop anymore. Even was touching him, really touching him, his hand was moving up and down on Isak’s dick and his lips were exploring his neck. His soft lips, his hot breath.

“Should I stop?” Even whispered when Isak grabbed his shoulder, hard. He couldn’t speak. But he shook his head. That wasn’t enough. “Isak you need to tell me.”

“N-n-no. Please.”

“Alright then.”

Even’s voice was so warm and low. His hand so precise and demanding. Isak’s knees felt weak. He couldn’t..he had to. He had to. Isak squeezed the keys in his fist and slipped his free hand into Even’s speedo. He moaned softly when he found him rock hard.

“Please..” Even whispered. Isak kissed him. Even kept touching him, he started touching Even, and very soon they coudn’t kiss anymore because all their focus was below their waistline. They just stood there, their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, lips parted, panting. Their hands moving furiously, desperate.

Someone poked at Isak’s shoulder. He froze. Even’s dick still in his hand. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see a very unhappy lifeguard. Even hadn’t noticed her yet, but when Isak kept nudging him he finally realized something was off.

“Uhhhh. How can we help you?” Even managed to ask. Isak couldn’t speak, he was too petrified to. He yanked his shorts up under water.

“I would appreciate it if you two gentlemen would be so kind and take this home with you. Immediately.”

Isak looked around them. There was a ring of empty water around them, and along the edge of that ring people were staring. Oh god, how loud had they been?

“Yes. Of course.”

Isak was so grateful that Even had his ability to speak and charm. He flashed the crowd an apologetic grin and took Isak’s hand. He had to drag Isak out of the water but he did so with calm poise. His calmness gave Isak strength to follow him, and that was enough now. He just needed to follow Even. They dried up and got dressed in record time, still accompanied by the lifeguard. When they were done she leaned a bit closer.

“And please. Don’t come back.”

The ride home was a silent one. Isak was too embarrassed and mortified to even look at his fiancé. Even was in deep thought. They held hands all the way home, but didn’t speak a word. The next thing they said to each other was goodnight. Isak fell asleep as the little spoon.

When Isak came home from work Monday afternoon Even rushed to meet him at the door. He had the Look in his eyes. He had done something, a grand gesture, and he couldn’t wait to show it to Isak. Oh boy. Isak was hungry and grumpy and hot from the tram ride and the walk from the stop. But Even was so excited.

“Sit”, Even said and pulled the boot strapping chair to Isak. Then he took a packed tuna sandwich and a can of cola from the hat shelf and gave them to him. The can was nice and cool. “Eat. I’m not letting you in until you are fed.”

“Tuna and cola. You know my weaknesses. What have you done? Did you forget to make the appointment?”

Even smiled ear to ear when Isak unwrapped the sandwich and cracked the can open.

“I got the prescriptions renewed and an appointment next week. And you’ll see soon.”

Even kept staring at Isak while he ate. It didn’t really bother him, luckily. He was used to it by now. Sure, it was kind of weird when Even was just looking at him with stars in his eyes, but Isak had learned to accept it. Even really thought he was super mega hot. He was ready to let him think that.

Isak was halfway through his sandwich when Even disappeared, after making Isak promise he would not peek before given permission. He kept his word and just ate his sandwich and drank his cola.

“Can I go take a leak?”

“Wait. Close your eyes.”

Isak sighed. But he did close them. Even asked him to make sure and then Isak heard his steps. He put the sleeping mask on his eyes.

“I’ll guide you to the bathroom. You’ll have to piss sitting down because I’m not aiming for you.”

Even helped Isak sit down on the toilet and then left him. Isak felt stupid. But Even had obviously gone through a lot of trouble for him, and he wanted to respect that by not ruining the surprise.

“I’m done?”

“Just a second!”

Isak waited. More than one second, but soon enough Even came back. He took Isak’s hands and led him to the living room. He took the sleeping mask off and Isak blinked in the sunshine. Even had opened the blinds?

Even had opened the blinds. He had dragged the fan in the living room. He had also dragged a what looked like a ton of sand on the living room floor, spread almost ten centimeters thick on a large square of plastic. There was a towel spread on the sand, the sun shone through the window on it, the fan was blowing. Even pressed play on the remote and NWA filled the apartment.

“Since we got banned from the beach I thought I’d bring the beach to you.”

Isak stared at the construction. It was incredible. It was so..much. It was so Even.

“I don’t like the beach.”

Even grinned and stepped past Isak. He was wearing the shorts. With nothing under them this time, Isak could tell from the lack of any lines when Even bent over and laid down on the towel.

“You don’t like the outside. Well, we’re not outside now, are we?”

Isak had to admit Even had a point there. Even also looked so incredibly hot on the sand that Isak naturally wanted to join him. So he undressed down to his boxers and stepped on the sand. It was warm. Even had let the sun shine on it for hours. The apartment would be like an oven tonight. This was probably worth it.

Isak laid down next to his man. His skin smelled like sunscreen and he had put some salt spray in his hair. Isak kissed him. Even was right, as usual. Isak liked the sand, the warmth of it, how it sank just a bit, and he liked the breeze of the fan, and he really, really liked Even in those tiny shorts. Especially now that he could just touch him however he pleased because they were home.

Even turned a bit, so Isak was half under him. He ran his fingers along Isak’s skin, he ran his tongue along Isak’s mouth. Touch by touch, stroke by stroke, he took Isak’s breath away. He was panting, he was moaning tiny little moans, squirming. His arms and legs brushed on the sand every now and then, and it stuck on his sweating skin. After the album had played all the way through and half of the next round Isak couldn’t take it anymore. He would have loved to fuck Even on this mini beach but the sand. It would get absolutely everywhere.

“Let’s go to bed”, he whispered, nibbling on the side of Even’s neck and his shoulder line. “I need you.”

“No”, Even said. Isak stopped kissing him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to swallow his disappointment without saying anything stupid. Even pushed his fingers into Isak’s hair. “Let’s go swimming.”

Isak opened his eyes. Swimming. Then he remembered. Bathroom.

“What have you done?”

“My best. Come on.” Even got up and pulled Isak with him. They wiped the sand off their bodies before leaving the beach. Isak let Even walk him into the bathroom.

“What the. What is that?”

Isak stared at the tub under their shower. They did not own a bathtub. But there it stood, on its four paws, full of water.

“I found it from the internet. Some dude was renovating his bathroom and just wanted to get rid of it. That’s how I got this idea, actually.”

Isak took his boxers off. Even removed the shorts. He helped Isak step into the water.

“Sit down. It’s a bit slippery.”

Isak did as he was asked. The only way Even fit in the tub with him was by sitting in front of him, between his legs, and even then he had to hang his own legs over the edges. He also had to bend his spine a bit awkwardly in order to kiss Isak, so they kept it heated but short.

“Do you like your surprise?”

Isak smiled.

“Better by the moment.”

It was nice. The water was nice and cool, not cold, and they laid in there for quite a while. They talked about everything and nothing, no important big things, just some little stuff. In between the talking they kept touching, stroking, tasting, kissing. Skin on skin, the smooth touch of water around them. It was perfect.

Isak wanted to fuck Even so, so bad. But he was afraid to ask. It had been so long. Even might say no. Isak couldn’t handle another rejection, at least not gracefully. He tried to give and discover hints, though. He nibbled on Even’s earlobe. He pinched on his nipple, discreetly, almost like by accident. His every cell was scanning for responses from Even but he couldn’t read a clear yes in there.

Even pressed back against Isak. Tight.

“Take me to bed.”

Oh god yes. Yes. Yes.

Isak helped Even get up. He stepped out of the tub as well. They were wet and in heat and Isak shoved his tongue down Even’s throat. Even received him with equal enthusiasm. They hit every wall and door frame on their way to the bedroom because they couldn’t stop kissing for a second. They were still wet but that didn’t matter, the bed would be dried out in this heat before it was time to sleep.

Even fell down on the bed and took Isak with him. Isak paused, leaning on his hands, looking down at his man. He was beautiful. He had gone through so much trouble for this surprise, to make them something that helped them find their connection like this. To rekindle the flame. He saw that spark in Even’s eyes when he looked into them.

“I love you”, Isak whispered, in awe. He was so fucking lucky.

“I love you too. Now, please, get inside me.”

“Will you return the favour? I miss the way you feel in me.”

Even smiled.

“I just might.”

“Want me to blow you?”

“Not now. Just fuck me. Please. Stop making me beg.”

Isak chuckled.

“Okay. Just this once.” He lowered himself on Even and kissed him again. And again. And again. In between those kisses they rolled on the bed where Isak could finally reach the bedside table and the lube in its drawer. Even spread his long beautiful legs and Isak got on his knees between them.

“Spread them for me, babe”, he whispered, huskily. Even grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart, revealing his tight pretty hole. Isak pressed his finger on it. It felt hot and hungry, and when he pushed in it almost pulled his finger inside. They were both moaning when Isak moved his finger inside Even. He took his time. It had been a while, and Even needed to be prepared properly. Also, he really, really liked fingering Even.

He made such lovely sounds. And faces. Isak moved his finger inside him, in long strokes in and out, and when he passed his prostate he bent his finger just a bit, just enough to make Even make a horny little yelp. To make him squirm. Buck his hips up against Isak’s hand.

“Ready for more?” Isak lifted Even’s leg on his shoulder and pressed a kiss on the side of his knee. Even laughed, a tiny little desperate laugh.

“Fuck yes. Please.” He was panting. Almost drooling. Even was turning into a mess and Isak loved it. He added some lube on his hand and gave Even another finger. More, but not enough, not yet. He lowered Even’s leg on the bed again and pushed his fingers all the way inside him. He held them there.

“Ride them.”

Even moaned. Half heated, half frustrated. But he did as Isak asked him to. He moved his hips against Isak’s hand, riding his fingers, the movements made them slip in and out of him in a pace that got faster and faster. Until Isak pulled them out.

“Isak! Fuck!”

Isak smiled. He spread the lube on his dick. He almost came from his own touch, from the sight in front of him, Even with his legs spread and raised, his hole open and ready for him. But just almost.

“Put them up.”

Isak moved closer. Even raised his legs higher and Isak took them on his shoulders. Both legs. Isak looked down at Even. He was a mess, his hair stuck on his forehead, his eyes dark and wild.

“Can you take it like this?” Isak whispered. It had been a long time and he did not, absolutely not, want to hurt Even. Sometimes, yes, they could find pleasure in pain, but not every time. Not now.

“Yes! God, Isak, please!”

“Shhhh.” Isak reached out and stroked Even’s cheek. “It’s okay. Daddy’s got you.”

Even laughed. Softly. Happy. It was the most wonderful sound ever, and when Isak finally seeked Even’s hole with his dick and pushed it in he heard the second best sound. Even’s hungry moan.

His own moans accompanied Even’s. He pushed on until he bottomed and paused there to let Even catch his breath. He was so tight. Fuck. He was so beautiful. Isak waited until Even opened his eyes and nodded, then he pulled a bit back. He pushed back in, harder. Then again. Again. He built up a rhythm with Even, moved with him into it, it made Even gasp and whimper and grab the sheets in his fists. Isak stroked Even’s dick gently, the delicate underside, but he didn’t take it in his hand. He needed that inside him soon, and if he made Even come now he might not get it.

Isak himself, he could come. He would come, he knew he couldn’t stop before that happened. He was too far gone now, too close, he fucked his man faster and harder, his lust commanding his hips. He was taken over by it, by his need, and he bent his head back when he came deep inside his beautiful, wonderful lover. They were both panting when he pulled out and fell on his belly on the bed, right next to Even.

“Fuck me. Please, god, fuck me.”

Even purred. He rolled over on his side and grabbed the lube. Isak stayed on his belly, too lazy to move. He just spread his legs, bringing his knees as high on the sides as he could. Even pressed a slick finger slowly inside him. It was so long. Isak loved it. Every bit of it, he loved it and worshipped it. He was almost raw after his orgasm, it almost hurt, but not quite. Even knew how to handle him.

Even pressed his lips on Isak’s buttcheek. He kissed it, he flicked it with his tongue, he pinched the skin between the tips of his teeth. Isak moaned shamelessly. He squirmed. He pushed his hips back, in a heated rhythm. He was already hard again, he was such a tramp. He loved it.

“More. Please.”

“Get up.”

Isak pulled his knees under him and pushed his ass up in the air. Even rewarded him with another finger. He pushed them inside him, all the way in, and he bent them and pulled them apart and pressed them together, stretching him open bit by bit.

Finally he was done. Isak was open, Isak was ready, he was so fucking ready. Even could feel it too, and hear it, see it. He was ready. He needed this. Isak heard Even shift behind him, between his legs, behind his eager ass. When he grabbed Isak by the hips he moaned. Yes. Oh yes. Please, please, now.

Isak felt Even’s tip press against him. He felt his hole struggle to take it in. Even was so hard. He was so big. Isak moaned and growled at the same time, a low grunt, full of heat and need. Even stopped, so Isak pushed back against him, forcing him deeper.

“Please..”

Even gave him it all. Every centimeter of his marvelous dick, Isak took it all in. It filled him up. It split him in two. It was so deep inside him, he could almost taste it at the back of his mouth. Isak pressed his shoulders down on the bed, arched his back. So Even could get deeper, easier. Harder.

“Take me!” Isak exclaimed, when he couldn’t wait for any longer. “Take me hard.”

“Like a bitch?” Even’s voice was so low and dark. It was booming in the bedroom, it sent shivers down Isak’s spine. They traveled into his dick too, making it ache and twitch.

“Yes!”

Even reached over and grabbed Isak’s hair in his fist. He didn’t pull it, just held on to it, and squeezed it, so it almost hurt but not quite. It made Isak howl in pleasure, with every push that pulled leverage from that grip, he felt Even pound inside him over and over again. The headboard banged on the wall. Isak didn’t give a fuck about the neighbours. They didn’t exist, it was just him and Even and this heated animalistic primal rhythm of their bodies turning into one.

He heard Even was getting close. He started to make those short barking sounds, moans, Isak opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. He almost came from that sight, of Even towering behind him, holding his hips tight with his big hands, pushing into him with his big dick.

“Come on my face”, Isak whispered hastily. “Please.”

Even pulled out of him. He left Isak so empty that he almost asked him to come back inside him, right now, but he wanted something else more. Isak turned around and wiped Even’s dick with a sheet before grabbing it. He jerked it off, fast and hungry, he aimed it at his face and kept his lips parted, his eyes closed. Even took him by his hair again, oh fuck yes.

Isak felt it in his hand first. Then on his face. Two squirts, one on his cheek and the other one on his lips and tongue. Each one made him moan delighted, and he pumped Even dry slowly. He took him in his mouth and sucked him clean before slowly letting go of him.

“Look at me, babe.”

Isak opened his eyes. He looked up at Even, with his cum on his face, his eyes shiny and dark. The way Even looked at him was just to die for. Isak had never felt so sexy, hot and desirable.

“Come here”, Isak whispered. Even did. He laid down on the bed and licked Isak’s face clean. He pushed his tongue in Isak’s mouth to lick that clean too. Isak took his wrist and guided his hand down, and when almost all of his dick disappeared into that palm again Isak was struggling to breathe. Yes. Yes. Oh god yes. Isak came on their bellies, he came without making a sound, in an exhausted final release.

Even pulled him in his arms. Isak pressed against him and closed his eyes. When he felt a few grains of sand under his cheek he smiled softly.

“Thank you”, he whispered. Even kissed his hair.

“Thank you too.”

“Totally worth the wait.”

Even laughed. Purring.

“Totally. But let’s not wait that long any day soon, okay?”

“Mmm. I agree.” Isak yawned. He felt like a nap. But it was too late for that, if he fell asleep now he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. “How did you plan to clean up the beach from the living room?”

“Ummmm.”

Isak was too happy and content to be mad. He just sighed and kissed Even’s collarbone.

“We’ll figure something out.”

Even hummed happily.

“We always do, don’t we?”

Isak agreed.


End file.
